wanna_learn_about_stranger_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Learn about the Characters Here! :3
First is Mike Wheeler! Michael "Mike" Wheeler is a major character in the first and second seasons of Stranger Things. He is portrayed by Finn Wolfhard. When Mike's friend, Will Byers, mysteriously went missing, he and his other friends, Lucas and Dustin, made it their mission to find him. However, while searching for Will, they stumbled upon an escaped Eleven instead. Mike soon discovered that she knew something about Will's disappearance and enlisted her help in finding him. During their time together, Mike and Eleven formed a strong bond. Once Will was found, Mike was happy that he had returned home safely; however, he was greatly devastated by Eleven's sacrifice to defeat the Monster. Still devastated by Eleven's disappearance one year later, Mike assisted Will with a new supernatural issue and eventually reunited with Eleven. He, along with his friends (including newcomer Max), then worked on burning the external core of another extra-terrestrial threat, using it as a distraction for Eleven to close the gate for good. Next Is Eleven! J'ane Hopper' (born Ives), better known as Eleven, is a major character in the first and second season of Stranger Things. She is portrayed by Millie Bobby Brown. Eleven was kidnapped and raised in Hawkins National Laboratorywhere she was experimented on for her inherited psychokinetic abilities. After escaping from the lab, she was found by Mike, Lucas, and Dustin. Upon discovering her abilities, Mike believed that she could help find Will, their missing friend. It was eventually revealed that, in a lab experiment, she made contact with a creature from another dimension, accidentally opening an inter-dimensional gateway. Eleven eventually faced and destroyed this monster in a showdown at Hawkins Middle School, mysteriously vanishing in the process. Eventually, she was found to be alive, secretly living with Jim Hopper at his grandfather's old cabin. After she grew impatient from being separated from her friends, Eleven went on a journey by herself, discovering her past in the process. Realizing that she could not leave her friends behind, she returned to Hawkins to help them defeat yet another extra-dimensional threat. Eleven was then taken in by Hopper as his adopted daughter. Next is Will Byers! William "Will" Byers is a recurring character in the first season of Stranger Things and a main character in the second season. On the night of November 6th, 1983, Will was abducted by a horrifying monster and taken into an alternate dimension. For a week, Will evaded the beast while his family and friends desperately searched for him. Although he was eventually rescued and returned to normal life, his time in the Upside Down left him with a mysterious connection to the alternate realm. Next is Lucas Sinclair! Lucas Sinclair, portrayed by Caleb McLaughlin, is a major character in the first and second seasons of Stranger Things. He is one of the best friends of Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson and Will Byers. During the events of Season 2, following the new girl's arrival at Hawkins, he grew a bond with her, eventually becoming his love interest. At the end, he and his friends assisted as a distraction to burn the monster's external core for Eleven to close the gate for good. Next is Dustin Henderson! Dustin Henderson, portrayed by Gaten Matarazzo, is a major character in the first and second seasons of Stranger Things. He is best friends with Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair and Will Byers. During the events of Season 2, Dustin played a major role in the plot by discovering and raising D'Artagnan, which he later discovered to be a juvenile demogorgon. He turned to Steve to deal with D'Artagnan, and later joined forces with the rest of the gang to save Will and all of Hawkins. He, along with Steve and his friends, assisted in burning the expanding network of The Mind Flayer, providing a distraction while Eleven closed the Gate for good. Next is Max Mayfeild Maxine Mayfield1, better known as Max, is a main character in the second season of Stranger Things. Next up is Joyce Byers Joyce Byers, portrayed by Winona Ryder, is a major character in the first season. The financially poor single mother of Will and Jonathan Byers, Joyce works as a retail clerk and relies on help from her eldest to make ends meet. After Will mysteriously disappeared, Joyce was certain that he was communicating with her through the lights in her house. Despite everyone treating her as if she was having a mental breakdown, Joyce refused to believe that Will was dead, even after his alleged corpse was found. Through co-operation with her friend and local police chief Jim Hopper, Will’s friends, and Jonathan, she eventually uncovered the circumstances of her son’s disappearance and entered the Upside Down to rescue him. A year after the mysterious tragedy of her son, Joyce helps her son with another issue following the events of first season. Towards the end, she, Jonathan, and Nancy assisted in removing Will from the possession of the Mind Flayer. Next is Steve Harrington aka Mama Steve! <3 Steve Harrington is a recurring character in the first season and a main character in the second season of Stranger Things. He is portrayed by starring cast member Joe Keery. Steve is a student at Hawkins High School, friends with the bullies Tommy H. and Carol and dating the brainy and innocent Nancy Wheeler. When Nancy's best friend disappeared, she became distant and Steve thought she was cheating with Jonathan Byers. Following a few stupid actions, Steve had a change of heart, told his friends off and set out to make things right. By coincidence, he ended up heroically saving the day and reconciled with his girlfriend. During the events of the second season, Steve becomes a proper ally to the main party, especially Dustin, with whom he forms an unlikely friendship. He becomes a sort of father figure for the party and solidifies himself into becoming a major player in the battle against the Mind Flayer by burning the external core of the threat. Next Is Cheif Jim Hopper Jim Hopper, portrayed by David Harbour, is a major character in the first and second seasons of Stranger Things. Hopper is Chief of Police in the small, sleepy town of Hawkins, Indiana, where he lives out a carefree existence - yet he is haunted by a troubled past. After the young son of an old friend disappears into thin air, Hopper's life becomes infinitely more complicated. Next Is Bob Newby Bob Newby was a kind-hearted former nerd who went to high school with Joyce Byers and Jim Hopper. He managed the local Hawkins RadioShack. Sometime in 1984, Bob began dating Joyce. 1 Next is Nancy Wheeler Nancy Wheeler, portrayed by starring cast member Natalia Dyer, is a major character in the first and second seasons of Stranger Things. At first, concerned with simple teenage high school issues, her world is turned upside down when her best friend vanishes, encouraging her to seek out the truth. Still grieving for the death of her best friend, she and Jonathan took on a journey on themselves to expose Hawkins National Laboratoryas a threat. Eventually, she helps Jonathan and his mother in removing Will Byers from the Mind Flayer. These Are basically some of the main Characters Soz if i missed any <3